TROUBLE IN PARADISE
by Kicchin
Summary: Furihata Kouki has convinced himself for the longest time that he is just an ordinary teen who is just in some odd spin of event gotten to know a set of interesting people. Life is average until two kids appears out of nowhere claiming to be his and Akashi Seijuuro's children with the mission of preventing them to fall in love. Why are their kids from another world preventing them?


_Hello guys Kicchin is back with ANOTHER Akafuri fic! You'll probably exhausted seeing me here but I just can't help the Akafuri fandom must remain strrrooooong and I may be quite late and all that with the updates recently but I tell I am a changed woman! I will do my best to update more often. Anyways so yeah I have a new fic and this is it. Usually I don't put up it in here but this time I think it is necessary. _

_This story will be UNLIKE other stories I've written so far but please bear with me. I can't put tags in here like in AO3 so I'll just put in here. _

_This is inspired by Todoroki's backstory, which means there will be some mentions of domestic abuse and violence so please be warned. Those will be important for the plot but I will try my best to not be graphic about them. Anyways, this is a result of thinking a lot of kids from the other world/future always seem to appear to get their parents together so I tried to do the exact opposite. I hope you guys like the first shot, if you do please let me know if you want me to continue or nay._

_I hope you guys like it and please do leave a review, fav or follow if you liked ! Tell me what you think! _

**CHAPTER 1: DOUBLE TAKE**

Furihata Kouki has lived a fairly average life since he can remember, he had below to almost average at most looks, talent and personality. He had amazing friends, really astounding and sparkly friends. For one there is Kagami, to be honest he's more like an older brother to the brunet. He is tall, strong, good looking, his wine red hair makes him stand out in a crowd but most importantly is his prowess when in comes to basketball. Beside him is Kuroko Tetsuya, he is a quiet young man who had been known since he stepped in their campus due to his previous affiliation to a prestigious school.

Only through them for a moment Furihata could bask in their different shade of light. Kuroko never left Kagami's side and somehow he got wound up in their circle. From the first moment he laid his eyes on Kuroko's former classmates he knew they were out of his league. Its easy to see and more obvious in their presence, they are brighter, prettier and simply something while he was nothing. That should be the case honestly, there should be no reason for any of them aside from Kuroko to look his way and yet—

"F-Flowers?" Furihata says with wide eyes as the delivery man hands him a bouquet of red tulips. His face flushes in embarrassment.

"Furihata Kouki?" the delivery man asks for the second time making sure, he looks back to the paper in his hand and again to the brunet.

"That's me but—"

"Please sign here." the delivery man says as he passes the clipboard with the receiving form.

Furihata fumbles as he accepts the form and signs over his name. He blinks as he sees the name of the sender, his face flushes bright red.

"Is that from Akashi-kun?"

The brunet and the delivery man both flinches with surprise due to the sudden appearance of the teal blue haired student behind Furihata. The brunet whips his head towards where Kuroko stands, eyes boring at the form in Furihata's hands with his icy blue orbs. The blue haired student lifts a hand to his lips hiding the quirk of his lips to a smile, a habit perhaps he had acquired from his previous school or his modest upbringing.

"I-It uhm…there must be a mix up." Furihata says to both Kuroko and the delivery man who only gave Furihata a quirk of his eyebrow.

The delivery man takes the form from Furihata and makes a curt bow before leaving. Kuroko snickers behind and shrugs.

"What does he say, uh…'I do not make mistakes, I am absolute' or something along those lines." Kuroko says teasingly.

Furihata blushes deeper red as he almost crush the bouquet in his embrace. It wasn't even two months since he had met Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko's cousin and one of his closest friends back in middle school. He is the only son of a business tycoon, with a multimillion business already waiting for him after college. His scarlet red hair is a stark contrast to Kuroko's light powder blue hair, and his intimidating gaze could make even the mighty to fall to their knees in reverence. It could take Furihata weeks to enumerate the endless reason the red head couldn't possibly be taking interest in him but despite all of that things such as this happens.

"This would be the fourth in two weeks Furihata-kun." Kuroko says in his monotonous voice. "Is it that difficult to believe Akashi-kun is sincere?"

Sincerity isn't the trouble, Furihata thought quietly as he looks at the bouquet. The red head had been anything but insincere, every word he speaks are calculated and almost impossibly flawless. It was just…him, there could be some kind of misunderstanding, some mistake.

The bell rings and as if on cue the door to the gym behind them opens. Among the chattering students in their P.E. uniforms and jerseys Kuroko easily spots Kagami. The towering basketball player approaches them with a grin, he greets Kuroko with a fond gesture of ruffling the other's hair. Furihata couldn't help but look, some people say the two are opposite of each other. Kagami's presence is like the color of his wine red locks, bold and unapologetic. His voice booms with pride and kindness, while his eyes are sharp and masculine. Kuroko on the other hand is something else entirely, he could lurk in the corner for days and no one would notice. He is modest as the color of his eyes like the cloudless summer sky, and his voice cold yet soothing like the soft blanket of snow.

But what people didn't know or see is the bigger part where the two are more alike than different. They both have a tender heart which cares so much for the people they value, a heart that never forgets. They also have a very strong personality, it is just that they have different ways of showing it. Kagami is more overt and Kuroko covert in his ways.

"That from Akashi?" Kagami asks with a frown.

"Uh, yeah." Furihata answers with a shy smile.

Kagami cringes and folds his arms over his chest, his well-toned arms in display through his sleeveless jersey.

"I don't like him." Kagami says with a huff, "He's…weird."

Furihata huffs a laugh and Kuroko simply sighs. Even if Kagami has known most of Kuroko's friends before Furihata did this fact doesn't necessarily meant the taller male has liked them any better. They have their quirks, Furihata thought to himself.

"Since when were you his brother Kagami-kun?" Kuroko says.

Kagami scoffs and mutters something under his breath before taking Kuroko's bag from his hands. It has been like this for quite a while now, maybe they don't notice it, Furihata thinks, small gestures and seemingly random actions between them had an affectionate tone to it whenever they are with each other. It is easy to miss but if one would look it is there obvious and almost unbashful.

"Come on now, let's get home." Kagami says with a sigh and Furihata nods in agreement.

The three of them usually wait for each other like this, Furihata could barely remember how this routine began. They've had this for as long as they can remember, even despite Kagami got his place as the ace of the basketball team they waited for each other like clockwork, walked together to the same street and see each other off at their stops. Furihata and Kuroko began a small quiet chatter about a new book while Kagami walked close to Kuroko almost pressing the teal haired young man against his shoulder.

As they walk towards the gate a fairly powerful wind blows, for some reason Furihata finds himself stopping, the scent of the flowers clutched against his chest flutter in the air and some petals joins and dances to the wind. He blinks and turn his head to wear the petals are blow back to the school yard.

"Did it got ruined?" Kuroko asks with a hint of concern for the flowers. "That was…quite a wind."

Kagami nods in agreement but Furihata remains quiet. He stands in his ground wondering the strange feeling he has in his chest.

"Something wrong Furi?" Kagami asks.

"D-Did uhm, did I forgot anything?" Furihata mutters to himself, perhaps the anxiousness is reminding him something he left back in their classroom or at the library.

There is a beat of silence between the three before Kuroko perks up.

"Furihata-kun, where's your lunch bag?"

.

.

.

Furihata curses quietly in his head as he hurries back to the library. There it is, one of the many reasons why he of all people definitely does not deserve someone like the Akashi Seijuuro. He's a klutz, he's forgetful and a total mess.

He told Kuroko and Kagami to go ahead of him, knowing him he'd probably set his lunchbox somewhere at the back room in the library and by somewhere, he means he had forgotten where exactly. It will definitely take some time and he didn't want to bother the two like that.

As soon as he reaches the library committee room he opens the door and without looking twice he searches the room for his green lunch bag. The room is still slightly bright with the sunset filtering through the windows, the silence is different though. Furihata makes a small cheer as he spots the item by the corner, above a counter with four books besides it. He takes it and sighs in relief, he doesn't want to inconvenience Kuroko tomorrow with the smell of his spoiled lunch stinking the room if he forgets it.

Furihata stands up and turn around to face the door. His steps echoes in the silent room, the air is cool even despite the AC turned off. The sound of his feet is steady until he hears another set of footsteps, he turns rigid and the step doesn't stop. His eyes widen as he sees the shadow casted by the window behind him gets block by a figure. His breath hitches.

His heart stutters, he nervously reaches for the phone inside his pocket.

"Do you know anyone named Furihata Kouki?"

He gasps hearing a smooth ice cold voice of a girl, his whole body is shaking from fear. He recounted his steps coming in, was there someone in the room before? Was someone here before him? No, impossible he thinks to himself remembering opening the locked door earlier.

"Who…who is there?" Furihata asks in a shaking voice.

The brunet hears rustling behind him and another sound of footsteps, much quitter and smaller it seems and he hears a small voice whispering. He trembles even more, scared of this ghost perhaps or some otherworldly apparition. It could be hundreds of things but his mind couldn't help but supply him the grimmest images from horror movies he'd seen with Kuroko and from Stephen King's books. His fingers shake and he couldn't even turn his phone on or unlock the screen.

"Answer." The voice orders making Furihata gasps loudly.

Scared and confuse, the brunet turns around. He blinks for a bit with the red light of the sunset behind the figure temporarily blinding him. He raises his hand over his forehead trying to block the light and give himself time to adjust. He is prepared to find no one there but when his eyes recovers his breath is once again catches in his throat, across him stood a little girl perhaps no more than the age of ten, her hair is tied to her back in a ponytail, short bangs right above her well-shaped eyebrows and her eyes glisten against the darkness of the room it was the color of the sunset a beautiful shade of red with speckles of orange. She wears a simple black blouse with a gray ribbon paired with a plaid black skirt.

She looks nothing like Furihata had in mind for a ghost, her skin though is white has a healthy shade in it, her cheeks supple and her small lips were the color of rose. Instead of him exclaiming in shock he finds himself frozen, there is a familiar feeling about her. Seconds pass and the girl's expression changes from stoic to something…like joy? Her eyes brighten, her lips parts.

"W-Who are you?" Furihata asks, he shows his phone, "I-I will call the police i-if you don't tell me who you are!"

The figure composes, her eyes regains the steady shade of unnerving red. Her eyebrows furrow and her eyes shift to the bouquet in Furihata is still holding.

"We will tell you so if you tell us the answer to our question."

Our? Furihata backs away, he did hear another footstep but where? His eyes scan the room briefly until it falls to her again and he realizes she's holding a small hand. There standing beside him is a smaller kid press close to her leg, with only half of his face visible to the brunet, her bright red eyes similar to the older kid stares wide at him.

"I-I am…I am Furihata Kouki." He answers, which is maybe not the best thing to do when faced with strangers but he isn't really the best candidate for lying—not when the smaller of the kid looks terrified like that.

The girl nods, her expression softens and there is flicker of relief there that makes Furihata's heart feel strangely warm.

"W-Who are you?"

The girl steps forward her features slowly illuminated by the natural light.

"My name is Akashi Kiryuu." She says before putting a hand over the head of the boy beside her, "He is my brother, Akashi Hakuryuu."

"A-Akashi?"

She nods.

"L-Like uhm, like Akashi Seijuuro?"

Furihata is shock to see the change of expression in the little girl's eyes, her red eyes losses its warmth and it is intense. The brunet couldn't help but take a step back, it reminds him of Akashi's eyes when he gave Kagami a very public shovel talk right after meeting him. Though she is small the brunet couldn't help it.

"You have already met him then?" the girl asks.

Furihata nods, "Who are you exactly?"

The girl doesn't answer immediately, she kneels and picks up her brother, she carries him brandishing his features on the light and words die in Furihata's lips. The boy though has the same scarlet hair as the girl had a very obvious case of heterochromia, one is scarlet and another is soft brown with flecks of gold. He lifts his hand to hold his sister and the brunet couldn't help but notice the bandage wrap in the boy's small arm.

"We're your kids from another world." she says in the most stoic and serious tone a child could muster. She steps forward, almost similarly to how would Akashi would when he wants to make an emphasis. Without blinking she looks straight at him.

"We come here to make sure you don't make the same mistake of falling in love with Akashi Seijuuro."


End file.
